


Morning After

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Slight Divergence, elena tagged along the whole time basically, more treasure family, no stupid alvarez lie, oh and Sam escaped from rafe, still the same angst, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Libertalia rests, and our four heroes think about what has happened, and what the future holds.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Morning After

It had been a day since everything had happened. As always, it felt like an eternity since they had stepped into history, and lost a treasure worth more than the world on a platter. A sleepy hotel cared not as four of its inhabitants slowly awoke, each lost in their thoughts.

Sam was the first awake, settled on one of the rooftops. His legs dangled over the side, a cigarette halfway smoked as its smoke curled up into the morning sun. Sam was gazing towards the horizon, taking in the city like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Being trapped in a prison for thirteen years had been hell, every day a delicate balance of who to steer clear of, and who to ally with until the next champion came along. Rafe had promised him freedom but instead had become his newest warden of a moveable cell. Sam’s left hand twitched, moving to rub his left leg with a slight frown. His ploy for freedom, his way to find Nathan had resulted nearly in the loss of his leg. It had been worth it though, Sam would go through prison again if it meant reuniting with his baby brother. Maybe not baby brother, not anymore, more smoke expelled with a sigh.

Nathan had grown so much, so much so Sam almost didn’t recognize him at first. A thin, too thin frame had transformed into a well-cared for and muscled body that maneuvered around crevices and armed thugs like water around a stone. Sam felt small beside Nathan, lips twitching into a bit of a grin at the irony. Sam had always been the shield for Nathan, yet now it was almost reversed when Nathan took a bullet for him. Fuck, fuck Rafe and for the heartache, he had caused. Yet, despite the anger coiling in his heart, Sam knew part of what had happened was because of his obsession. He always wanted to prove mom right, prove to their no-good father that she had been proven for greatness. Some two-bit piece of rich shit was not going to take that from him, and that had nearly cost Sam his life. Coming to and seeing a bloodied Nathan sword-fighting over Sam, it had made his blood run cold. Watching the panic rise in Nathan as Sam tried to get him to run, that it would be okay, that he was at peace with death, had kept Sam from sleeping. Nathan, despite everything going against them, had saved Sam from dying.

He had saved Sam from himself.

Sam snubbed out the butt of his smoke, lighting another as he watched the city begin to awaken. 

Across the small courtyard, two pairs of eyes watched the elder brother smoke calmly. One belonged to Elena Fisher-Drake, the woman curled up slightly against her partner. Bare feet dug slightly into the worn carpet beneath her, as if grounding herself after the whirlwind the last few weeks had been. Running from place to place, trying to keep her boys in one piece...watching helplessly as Nathan ran off to save his brother from the same obsession that had nearly claimed Nathan before...she was  _ tired _ . There was still so much to learn, Sam such an enigma despite being on the run with him for some time. Hazel eyes moved from Sam to the man beside her, taking in the Drake she had loved for some time.

Nathan looked pensive, an expression she didn’t usually see on that face that never failed to make her smile. Bright blue eyes were locked onto Sam as if watching to make sure no harm befell his brother.

God, it was still hitting Nathan, all that guilt despite Sam’s constant reassurance.

He had let Sam fall and had run away like a coward. Nathan should have gone, should have stormed into that shithole of a prison and brought his brother home. What did he do? He drank, drank so much that for weeks Sully just cared for Nathan until he finally broke. Avery’s treasure, that last link to a mother he could hardly remember, drew bile and tears if he ever thought upon it. So he had buried Sam, his past and any link to it save Sully himself. Now? Now Sam was but a jump away, and all that guilt about repressing the only family he had left was tearing Nathan up on the inside. He had checked on Sam during the night, shaken when he could still remember the signs that Sam wasn’t asleep, merely staring up at the ceiling of his room in silence. A shaky breath left Nathan, one hand quickly coming up to try and push the tears threatening to escape him. No, no it wasn’t  _ fair _ , it wasn’t fair he had led a life Sam had craved. A gentle hand rested over his hand, another caressing his cheek as a tear somehow wormed free. Nathan turned, feeling Elena embrace him as repressed sobs finally began to crawl out. The city bustled on below without care, one brother grieving for what he had not done to save the other.

The last occupant of the small group picked the lock into a barren room. There was a balcony, two legs just able to be seen as the man-made his way to them. There was a small limp to their gait, cigar giving off a slight stream of smoke as they reached out to give the closest leg a small nudge.

Sully was tired, maybe old, but boy was he tired.

Sam climbed down with ease, about to say something when Sully pointed across the courtyard. From their perch, Sully and Sam could see Elena embracing her husband, the man shaking in a way both were foreign, yet familiar with. Sully had seen Nathan cry over the years, and despite him being grown and capable, he felt his heart breaking all over again. Sully often wondered what it could have been like if he had found the brothers sooner. A job in New Orleans had been there, but Sully had passed it due to being lower than what he wanted.

Sometimes he wished that he could give himself a kick in the rear.

From the corner of his eye, Sully watched as Sam’s shoulders slumped, navy eyes locked onto his brother. Sam looked tired in a way Sully had only felt once, the kind of tired that settled into your heart and ate away at you. Fighting the urge to keep away and let the other watch, Sully raised a hand and placed it on Sam’s shoulder.

_ “He won’t ever stop blaming himself.”  _ As much as Sam had tried, Nathan was a kind soul. Sure, he tried to shove it under bravado and puns, but the kid was a shining beacon in this world of filth and shit. That beacon had given Sully a pause, all those years ago in Cartagena, those determined yet innocent eyes staring at him in a challenge. Unfortunately, kind souls have a habit of taking on the worst kinds of guilt a person could ever experience, and Sam was at the top of that list.

_ “I know.” _ Sam was quiet, voice laden with that tiredness.  _ “I don’t know how to fix it.” _ If there was one fact in this world, Sam would find a way for Nathan. He and Sully had butted heads numerous times, Sam always said he knew what was best for Nathan. Sully had let him keep the guise, sometimes a note of how to treat a tender wound or a lovesick teen finding their way to Sam’s pack. To hear him say such a thing in a resigned state, Sully figured it was finally time he stepped in.

_ “ Take their offer. There are treasures that ain’t movin’ anytime soon, and don’t worry about money.” _ Sam gave Sully a look, a look that said I don’t need any handouts _. “You will have all the time in the world kid, but listen to me for once in your goddamn life.”  _ Protests died on Sam’s lips, Sully lighting a cigar.  _ “You deserve the chance to finally be with your brother, don’t toss it due to that damned pride of yours.” _

_ “Is the famous Victor Sullivan growing a heart three sizes big?” _ Sully barked out a short laugh, shaking his head.

_ “For once, take my advice.”  _ Tenderness laced each word, Sam looking back over at Nathan. He had finally straightened, Elena wiping away his tears with a small smile. The way he leaned against her hand, murmuring something with a loving look would have once made Sam laugh. Now, Sam was just happy for Nathan, happy that his brother had found someone who cared for that beacon just like he and Sully had for years.

_ “I think I will old man.” _ Sully gave a derisive snort, but let it pass as Sam straightened. As one they left the balcony, Sam letting Sully pass so he could close the door. He never thought Sully would be such a supportive person to him of all people, yet after everything that had happened...Sam smiled to himself.

There would be plenty of jokes, plenty of tormenting and teasing and treasure abounding, but not yet.

No, Sam finally had the new lease on his life, and it would begin with a simple breakfast. Breakfast with the four people he called family, a family that he finally had come home to.


End file.
